What would happen if Anakin spared Dooku?
by Master Luigi
Summary: Count Dooku has lost his hands to Anakin. Anakin chooses to spare him. What effect will this have on the Star Wars universe? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Good Anakin, good!" Palpatine said with pride with a short laugh afterwards, "Kill him. Kill him now."

Anakin knew that this wasn't right. Master Yoda, Master Windu, even his own Master would give Dooku a second chance. Therefore,

Anakin said, "I shouldn't."

Palpatine, now a little more menacingly, ordered, "Do it."

No, he couldn't do it. Dooku is unarmed. If he tried anything, Anakin could simply beat him to unconsciousness. No, he wouldn't do it.

"No, I will not, Palpatine."

"Do it. He cut off your hand. Do it now!"

True, Dooku did cut off his hand, but he got a new one. So it isn't all that bad.

"With all due respect, I will not do such a thing." Anakin then turned off his lightsabers.

"Then you will die."

Suddenly with a lightsaber in his hand, Palpatine lunged at Anakin. Anakin luckily dodged the attack,

and used the Force to push Palpatine away from Dooku or the crushed Obi Wan. Palpatine collided with the attack,

and he was blown onto the blacony nearby. Anakin used the Force to quickly jump on the balcony and continue the fight.

"I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. You will not stop me."

After Palpatine had said these words, he picked up some of the debree Dooku caused earlier, and threw it at Anakin. Anakin changed its direction so

it would hit Palpatine. The debree then hit the door next to them and bashed it down. Grabbing Anakin with the Force, Palpatine threw Anakin into the doorway.

Anakin quickly got up and dodged another of Palpatine's attacks.

\\\\

Dooku hurt.

His own Master tried to kill him. What would have happened if Anakin complied and killed him. Dooku shuddered at the thought.

He wondered about what he would do after it all, if he even survived. The Sith would not be a good idea. He could be killed or worse. That leaves the Jedi;

the fools who could not see that Palpatine was a Sith. Even so, the Jedi would welcome him back, it would be a satisfactory idea, and he could fix his hands.

He could hear the lightsabers in the adjacent room and then they quickly stopped. Dooku ran over to the room and found Anakin on the floor, with Palpatine

standing over him. Fortunately, Anakin was not dead yet, so Dooku could have revenge. Dooku then used the Force to get Palpatine in the back.

Palpatine had a look of shock on him, and then the Sith Lord crumpled to the floor. Shortly after this, Dooku went unconscious.

\\\\

Anakin was fortunate for Dooku to eliminate Darth Sidious. Anakin had lost his lightsaber, however, the Sith Lord was still alive,

even after that last attack! Palpatine was severely weakened though, and would not live for much longer, ten, maybe fifteen minutes at the most.

Then Palpatine spoke, "I am defeated. You would have become a powerful Sith, if you acted differently."

Palpatine slowly stood up, and then spoke again, "The CIS was part of my plan. Not only was it to destroy the Jedi,

but also for destroying another enemy I have known for a long time."

Palpatine then leaned against a wall, and subsequently sat on the floor. Anakin then said, "What is this enemy?"

Palpatine replied, "I have a request for you, Anakin. You need to destroy the CIS first, yes,

but there is another menace that is planning a war on the galaxy. You, and the Republic, need to destroy both factions."

Anakin then asked again, "But what is this enemy?"

Palpatine then said, "The enemy are these certain kinds of beings. They attacked Zonama Seknot. Vegere joined them to keep them away from the Republic.

You know of them, yes?"

Anakin knew the mission that he had on Zonama Seknot. Apparently the inhabitants of some mysterious race attacked them.

"Be sure to do this Anakin. You're my only hope." Then Palpatine slumped to the floor. Anakin stood there for a few moments, and then picked up Obi Wan and

Count Dooku, and then proceeded to leaving the CIS ship.

\\\\

Dooku awoke in a bacta tank. He apparently was in a white room, and he saw three Jedi by the door of the room. Dooku could not hear what they were saying,

so he just concentrated on healing. Then one of the Jedi, Mace Windu, came over to his tank, and the Jedi Master said, "Dooku, you have killed the leader of

the CIS." The Master paused for a few seconds, and then added, "Would you like to join the Order again?"

Dooku thought about what he should respond. Dooku said yes, and then after he recieved new hands and was totally healed, Dooku went to the Jedi Temple

briefing room. He sat and listened that he, with Anakin and Obi Wan, are to destroy General Grievous. Still, he was happy. He was a Jedi once more.

\\\\

Anakin was staring at General Grievous. The two other Jedi were next to Anakin, and they all had their lightsabers ignited.

The General had been expecting them. Republic Intelligence found him, so the three Jedi came to the planet, Utapau, navigated the stronghold, and now he is in

front of the trio.

"You won't escape," Obi Wan said.

"I am much stronger than you Grievous," Dooku said menacingly, "you have no chance."

"Attack!" Anakin shouted.

The three Jedi lunged at Grievous, and the cyborg pushed them away with his lightsabers. Grievous concentrated on Master Kenobi, and then Obi Wan

was thrown of the ledge to a lower platform below. Dooku made a decapitating strike, but Grievous dodged the attack and fell down with Kenobi.

The two Jedi above used the Force to jump down to him.

"You have no chance Jedi! I will crush you all!"

Grievous then jumped towards Kenobi. Kenobi blocked the attack but Grievous threw Kenobi at a wall. This knocked Obi Wan out. Grievous then saw that

Anakin and Dooku used the Force to throw their sabers towards the cyborg. Grievous rolled away, but it was too late; he fell off the facility. The two Jedi saw the

cyborg fall to the ground, and went he hit, he did not move. Grievous was defeated.

\\\\

Dooku felt that the fight with Grievous was very easy. All that was left was the Sepratist Council. He knew where they were.

Due to the Jedi's combined stealth, the Council should still be in a control room somewhere, waiting. Anakin couldn't go, he had to take care of Obi Wan.

Therefore, Dooku ordered Anakin, "Stay here and help Obi Wan. Bring him back to the shuttle if you can. I can deal with the CIS here." Then Dooku used

the Force to leap up to a control room.

\\\\

Anakin took Obi Wan to a shuttle. Then he wondered what to do. What were the beings that Palpatine spoke of when he was dying? Then he remembered. Anakin, then went to the shuttle, and

used the radar to check a specific sector outside the galaxy. He then saw them on the screen; millions of ships planning to invade the universe. He then wondered about what one could do against

them. After this, because he was sure Dooku could find a flight, Anakin prepped the engines and left the planet to warn the Council.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Summary: Count Dooku is alive, and a Jedi again too. Palpatine died on the Invisible Hand. Grievous fell down a sinkhole in Utapau. Dooku is currently on his way to the Sepratist Council to assimilate them back into the Republic, and Anakin is going to warn the Jedi Council of an impending invasion. What will happen next?

Count Dooku found the Council. The Council looked at him in shock, and then Dooku said, "My friends, it is time we return to the Republic. I was wrong, and we would all destroy ourselves if we do not." Dooku looked at them all and then Nute Gunray gestured to speak.

"Count Dooku, we will follow your lead. However, if you do not mind if I ask, why should we?"

Dooku thought for a short moment, and then said, "It is because Palpatine betrayed me, so it may make a betrayal chain reaction. We must rejoin."

Then the rest of the Council agreed.

////

"So you want us to send a fleet to Belkadan, and launch the fleet from there?" asked Mace Windu.

"Yes. A massive fleet will be attacking there," Anakin replied.

After a short sigh from Yoda, Yoda said, "I will go with Dooku, Kolar, and Tiin when he arrives."

"Thank you Masters."

////

Dooku was ready. He was on the Republic Warship _Lorfigic_ with Grand Master Yoda. The two of them were ordering the Captain of the vessel over Belkadan to find the invading ships.

"Dooku. You know you place in this matter, yes?"

"I do Master Yoda," Dooku replied, "I am clear."

Yoda then returned to looking out the bridge window.

"Sir, we found them. However, they are light years away," said the Capatin.

"Show them."

The Captain them put up a screen, and Dooku saw millions of ships waiting to attack.

"What is our course of action?" Dooku asked Yoda.

"I need to think."

Yoda then went to a corner of the command bridge and meditated.

Dooku thought for a few moments, and then he felt the solution with the Force. There was a wormhole that apparently had large hunks of material about to exit it. Dooku thought that if he could move the wormhole, the material could bash the ships and end the threat.

After explaining the idea to Master Yoda, the two ordered Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin to the bridge. After giving a brief explanation of what to do, they focused on moving the wormhole. It moved faster than expected, and went right were they wanted it to go. However, the two fleets were shifted to about a ten minute trip from Belkadan location. On the screen, there were gigantic green cubes that appeared to be slaughtering the other ships. The battle there would be over quickly.

Then the four Jedi went to the location to meet with the cubes; they seemed to be controlled by intelligent life. However, when they entered the area, a noise spread throughout the ship, "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."

The Jedi were shocked when they heard this. They tried to escape, but a tractor beam held the ship in place. Then the ship sped towards one of the cubes, and it crashed into it. Then a force field surrounded the exit.

"Master Dooku, what do we do now?" asked Master Kolar worryingly.

"We need to disable the tractor beam and escape."

Then Tiin asked, "Are we going to split up?"

Dooku replied, "Yes, into two teams. Tiin and I will try and find the tractor beam. Master Yoda and Kolar will find a way to escape through the shield. Everyone ready?"

Then they did what they were assigned.

////

Anakin with his Master had a meeting with the Council.

"Anakin, we have heard that the invasion fleet you spoke of has been found and destroyed," Master Windu reported.

Anakin now felt that he had fulfilled Palpatine's request. He then breathed a quiet sound of relief.

"However, Dooku, Kolar, Tiin, and Yoda have been found missing. You are a possible candidate for investigation. We will decide in five days. Return here that day. You are dismissed."

////

Dooku and Tiin found the tractor beam machine shortly after the crash in the "hangar." After walking through a few hallways, they found certain beings never seen before. They have an eyepiece on the side of their head emitting a red light, their skin was pale, and they all had black armor. They did not attack in any way though. Now the two Jedi were at the generator.

Tiin said these words while examining the machine, "I cannot see a way to shut it down…wait, what's that panel over there? It appears that these beings are 'borg drones.' I can't understand this…oh, wait, I think I did it."

The machine shut down, but the beings that they encountered on the way to the machine appeared in a green light.

One of the beings, most likely a drone, walked up to Tiin and said, "You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

Before Tiin could activate his lightsaber, the Borg stuck tubes into Tiin, and Tiin fell to the floor. Dooku cut the drone in two and crushed the other drones with the ceiling. Tiin apparently did not survive the Borg attack, so Dooku decided that he must get to the ship before the Borg eliminate himself too.

When Dooku got to the ship, he surprisingly found only Yoda there.

"What happened to Kolar?" asked Dooku.

"He did not survive the attack either."

"Oh, I did survive," said a familiar voice.

The two Jedi who Dooku and Yoda thought dead were standing a few feet from them, with implants like the Borg.

Then Tiin said, "Resistance is futile."

All of the Jedi activated their lightsabers and began battle. Dooku took on Agen Kolar. Dooku rose him into the air. Then he threw him at the force field. Thrown past the force field, Kolar exploded in space. He then helped Yoda with Tiin. Tiin was thrown against a wall, slammed into the ground, and then Dooku sent part of the ceiling onto him; crushing him.

"Leave and warn the Council we must," Yoda said.

And so, they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dooku and Yoda escaped the Borg Cube with the casualties of Kolar and Tiin. The two have successfully reached Coruscant, are going to warn the Council, and fill in the spots of Kolar and Tiin.

Dooku hasn't stood in front of the Council for a very long time. He felt prepared to warn everyone.

"Beings past Belkadan there were. Attacked and destroyed by a new enemy they have. Attack the attackers, we must."

After Yoda said these words, Dooku said, "Friends, Kolar and Tiin did not survive the mission. They were destroyed by the hostile invaders. They also appear to have the ability to attack any planet they wish. They are also called the Borg."

Dooku paused for a moment, and then said, "Masters, with the permission of Grand Master Yoda, I want to take the place of Tiin."

"Granted, permission has," Yoda stated.

Dooku then took Tiin's seat. Then Dooku made a request, "As a reward for finding the enemy that would have destroyed us off guard, I would like Anakin given Master tryouts and given Kolar's place."

"Agree with this, I also do," Yoda said.

Then Mace Windu told Dooku and Yoda, "Very well. What tryouts would you like to give Anakin?"

All of the members exchanged glances, but Anakin suddenly came bursting in.

"We need fighters at Mygeeto right away!"

The Masters were shocked, but they suddenly thought of an idea. "Anakin, you, Dooku, and Kcaj will go to Mygeeto and stop the beings, also known as the Borg. Go there after your briefing on the enemy."

Then the three Masters went to Mygeeto.

////

Ki Adi Mundi was already on the surface, fighting the Borg. Fortunately, since a lightsaber blade does not physically exist because it is pure radiant and thermal energy, a lightsaber can cut a Borg drone, whereas a blaster cannot usually hit a drone due to its existence.

"Anakin, there is a gigantic cube in space! What do we do?" asked the Republic Captain of the gunship.

"Tell Dooku and Kcaj to go there. I'll assist Ki Adi Mundi on the planet."

"Very well."

Then Anakin found a large structure next to the flight. He used the Force to jump out of the Republic gunship and onto the structure. Then he jumped down until he was on the platform where Ki Adi Mundi was. He apparently was cornered by computerized clones and humans, probably the Borg. Anakin activated his lightsaber and began to battle them.

He made a few slashes on the first few, then he threw the rest down the very large gap close to him. Anakin then walked over to Ki Adi Mundi, who mysteriously had his head down.

"We are the Borg," Ki Adi Mundi croaked.

Anakin returned to his ready stance, but asked the question, "What is wrong? Why are you saying that?"

"You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile," the Jedi said calmly. Then he rasied his head and Anakin could see Borg implants on him. Then Mundi activated his lightsaber and they began battle.

////

Dooku was on the Borg ship. Fortunately, he learned about half an hour ago that Kcaj disabled his cube and it would be destroyed when the cube collides with the planet. Kcaj then said that he would assist Dooku with taking down the other cube. Dooku found the self destruct device and then he used it. However, not surprisingly, Dooku found Kcaj assimilated with his lightsaber at the ready charging at him as the cube fell.

Dooku blasted Kcaj with Lightning and picked him up. Then he slammed him into the ground and through a few walls into another room. Kcaj then made a swipe, but Dooku deflected it and cut his saber in half. The assimilated Jedi then tried to use tubes to assimilate Dooku. Dooku used his lightsaber to cut Kcaj in half, ending the fight.

Three Jedi had already been lost to this encounter with the Borg. Dooku then remembered that he was the one who brought the wormhole over to this galaxy. However, if he didn't those same Jedi could still be dead. Then he thought; could removing assimilation be possible? He examined Kcaj's body. It appeared that there were certain implants that could, when removed, return the person to normal. With this information Dooku use the Force to speed off the cube before it hit the planet.

////

Anakin's battle with Ki Adi Mundi had led both of them to a control room far above the planet. Mundi swiped at Anakin's torso, but Anakin blocked the attack and used the Force to propel Mundi to the glass window. The glass did not break, but smashing Mundi into the ceiling, floor, and glass again made the glass wear down and eventually break. Then, while in the air, Anakin jumped out to grab him, eliminate him, and then quickly go back into the control room.

Then, Anakin asked Dooku, "Dooku, how's the situation up there?"

"The cubes are destroyed. I'm on the planet now. I've also found a human who claims that he encountered the Borg before. He calls himself Jean-Luc Picard. He is willing to "transport" both of us to his ship. He also says that we can use his fleet and use it against the Borg."

Anakin replied with, "Excellent, tell him to beam up both of us."

"I will."

////

Dooku has never seen a ship like this before. Picard said they were on the bridge of his ship, the USS Enterprise, and they were going to learn about the Borg.

Picard began, "The Borg are mindless, assimilating without end. Originally, they went to war with the faction I'm with, the Federation, and it continued for a long time. However, they mysteriously disappeared and we found a transwarp conduit that transports their fleet to a different location. The conduit was able to send fleets through time and space, and the Borg went here. I, with the Federation fleet have found a way to replace your troopers' blasters with something effective called an I-MOD. Your organization has our fleet under your command."

"A thousand thank you's," Dooku said.


End file.
